Bella Gets the Flu
by McKStar
Summary: 3-shot. Bella gets the flu, and who's there to take care of her? Edward, of course! Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, seriously. Who doesn't love an "Edward-takes-care-of-Bella" fanfic? IDIOTS! Haha anyways please review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Edward is just my puppet. :D**

Calculus. Ugh. The most dreaded class of seniors worldwide. I suppose it wasn't as bad as it could be, what with sitting right next to the most perfect boy in the world. Edward, I sighed the name, even in my head. With his flawless and chilling skin, his glass smooth lips, his melodic harmony of a voice, and his disheveled bronze hair, he was more beautiful than any male model alive. It was a struggle to pay attention to the teacher, almost on a daily basis. I had no idea how I was even going to graduate with my constant wandering of thoughts.  
After the dreaded class was over, Edward gathered both our books in one arm while his other hand reached for my own. As soon as our skin touched, I sighed.  
But Edward had a different reaction.  
"Bella, are you feeling alright?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion.  
"Yes." I answered, confused now as well.  
"Well, your hand is warmer than usual..."  
Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a bit off. I had an achy feeling throughout my whole body, and I was switching between being too hot and too cold constantly. But I knew that if I told Edward he would flip out. And no one wants a flipped out Edward.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Edward. I feel fine." I stated, trying my best to lie.  
Of course he saw right through it.  
"Bella, don't lie to me. I know you don't feel well."  
"Honestly, Edward, I feel fi-" But before I could even finish my sentence, Edward's hand had flashed up to my forehead, checking my temperature. The next thing I knew, I was being carried to his car.  
"Edward? Where are we going? We have one more period left, you know." I told him, looking up into his dazzling topaz eyes.  
"We're taking you to Carlisle. I want to find out what's wrong."  
"What? NO! Edward, really I'm fine. All I need to do is rest, really!"  
But he just unlocked his car doors, put me in the passenger seat, and buckled me in.  
I made attempts throughout the car ride, but I knew it was useless. When Edward decided something, there was no point trying to change his mind.  
So he whipped me into his home, and lied me down on his un-necessary bed.  
"Carlisle will be home in about an hour, just rest." Edward said, pulling the comforter up to my chin.  
"Edward, really. I'm fine." I spoke with determination. There was no way he was going to overreact over something so small.  
"Bella, just humor me please? If something is wrong, I want to get it checked out. Better safe than sorry."  
I sighed, and closed my eyes, hoping me resting would put him somewhat at ease.

**So I think this is going to be a three-shot. Not sure yet. Please review! It gets better within the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yet another chapter! There will be one more after this! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I was wakened by the cool breath of Edward speaking in my ear."Love, Carlisle is here."  
I groaned and sat up, only to be blinded by the light surrounding me. I blinked a few times so my eyes could adjust. I looked over to the doorway to see Carlisle walking in, bag in hand. He smiled gently and walked over. As he was checking me out, I realized I felt a whole lot worse than before. My vision was blurring together, making it hard to see. My throat burned and it hurt to swallow, and there was a constant pounding in my temples.  
"Edward, I need you to step outside for a moment while I speak to Bella. Do NOT listen, is that clear?"  
"But-" Edward began. Carlisle cut him off.  
"Nope! Out." He said, pointing to the door. With one last glance at me, Edward sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
"Bella, I wanted Edward out of here because he might freak out a little."  
I looked at his kind face questioningly.  
"It appears as though you have the typical influenza. There's no need to panic; it's been going around lately. I just need to speak to Edward and explain to him that we have improved medicine now. He nearly died from the Spanish influenza, as you know."  
I simply nodded. He gave me a few pills, which I took willingly. He patted my knee and slipped out in a blur. I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling. I really hoped Edward wouldn't overreact-  
My thoughts were cut short when I heard yelling from downstairs.  
It was Edward, no doubt.  
I sighed and buried my face in the pillows, willing the medicine to work sooner.  
A few minutes later, the yelling stopped. I felt a cool hand stroking my knotted hair.  
"Feeling any better?" My own personal Greek god asked calmly, but I could sense the tension behind his mask.  
I shook my head no. I figured it was no use lying to him; he once called me an open book.  
I heard him sigh, and I twisted my head so that I could see his face. He looked down and cupped my cheek, running his thumb along my cheekbone. I sighed too, leaning into his hand.  
"Alice called Charlie to tell him that you and she are spending the weekend together, so you can stay here." He smiled gently.  
"Alright." I breathed; I was still so tired. He looked down at me for a while, searching for what, I didn't know.  
"I'll be alright you know." I said softly, trying to reassure him. I hated the look of pain in his eyes. He nodded a little bit, and layer down next to me, pulling me onto his chest. I knew he couldn't get sick, so I laid my head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber, hoping I would start to feel better, for my sake, but mostly Edward's.

**Haha nothing better than an anxious Edward…:D Review and rate please! It makes my day!**

**-McK**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **EEEP! Oh my Jacob! I got ****so**** many reviews, and people added me to their favorite stories, and favorite authors! Whenever I uploaded this, I told myself to expect maybe 1 or 2 reviews. But WOW. Thank you so much everyone! It really made my day! So, as a reward, I uploaded this (and wrote!) as soon as possible! (Lock that for future reference: Reviews=faster updating) So anyways, this is the final chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer. **

I woke up late morning, maybe even afternoon. After tossing and turning all night, I hadn't gotten much sleep anyways. I sighed and rolled over, pleased to feel cool marble next to me.  
Edward was still humming; he had been all night. He and I both knew it wasn't true, but he seemed to think singing me to sleep would help make me get better.  
"Do you want breakfast?" He asked softly into my hair. I shook my head; I really didn't want to move, or even sit up. I still felt awful. I groaned.  
"What's wrong? What hurts?" I smiled a little at his constant concern.  
"Everything." I grumbled. I really hated being sick. I hated germs. I hated viruses. I hated everything relating to...well, being sick. Edward disappeared suddenly, and I sat up quickly, making me wobble and fall back onto the pillows. He was back in a second with a bottle of pills and a glass of water.  
"Here." Edward said, shaking some pills into his hand and handing me the water. I took the pills quickly, anxious to put Edward at some sort of ease. I guess I drank too fast though, because I started coughing violently when the water went down, what my mom used to say "the wrong pipe."  
This really didn't help Edward.  
"Bella? Bella! Are you alright? CARLISLE!"  
"Edward!" I said hoarsely, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down so he would look at me.  
"I just choked on the water. No big deal." I smiled a little to show him I was fine. Carlisle ran in then, looking flustered.  
"What is it? Bella are you all-" He stopped short when he saw me sitting perfectly fine on Edward's golden bed.  
"I'm sorry Carlisle; false alarm." Edward said apologetically. Carlisle nodded and left the room.  
Edward sighed and lied down next to me. I snuggled into his cold chest; cold, but still warm at the same time.  
"You don't have to take care of me you know." I said looking up through my eyelashes, a feeble attempt at "dazzling him" like he always does with me.  
He smiled a real smile for the first time in nearly 24 hours.  
"Sure, it's going to be a long week, but only because I'm worried things will get worse."  
"They won't-"  
"I know." Edward interrupted quietly."I think I'm always going to be worried about you, sick or not. But you are my life; I want to spend every second with my reason for existing. And being sick; it just makes you even more human." He smiled again at the end. I smiled and curled into him. He wrapped his arms around me while pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
"I love you Edward."  
"I love you too, my Bella."

**Okay so I didn't really like the ending but I have science fair due tomorrow and didn't have much time to fix the ending sorry :( But anyways, I really hoped you liked it! If you haven't had time to check out my other stories please do! They're all fluff. (: PLEASE rate and review! **


End file.
